1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for identifying drug targets based on genomic sequence data. More specifically, this invention relates to systems and methods for determining suitable molecular targets for the directed development of antimicrobial agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infectious disease is on a rapid rise and threatens to regain its status as a major health problem. Prior to the discovery of antibiotics in the 1930s, infectious disease was a major cause of death. Further discoveries, development, and mass production of antibiotics throughout the 1940s and 1950s dramatically reduced deaths from microbial infections to a level where they effectively no longer represented a major threat in developed countries.
Over the years antibiotics have been liberally prescribed and the strong selection pressure that this represents has led to the emergence of antibiotic resistant strains of many serious human pathogens. In some cases selected antibiotics, such as vancomycin, literally represent the last line of defense against certain pathogenic bacteria such as Staphyhococcus. The possibility for staphylococci to acquire vancomycin resistance through exchange of genetic material with enterococci, which are commonly resistant to vancomycin, is a serious issue of concern to health care specialists. The pharmaceutical industry continues its search for new antimicrobial compounds, which is a lengthy and tedious, but very important process. The rate of development and introduction of new antibiotics appears to no longer be able to keep up with the evolution of new antibiotic resistant organisms. The rapid emergence of antibiotic resistant organisms threatens to lead to a serious widespread health care concern.
The basis of antimicrobial chemotherapy is to selectively kill the microbe with minimal, and ideally no, harm to normal human cells and tissues. Therefore, ideal targets for antibacterial action are biochemical processes that are unique to bacteria, or those that are sufficiently different from the corresponding mammalian processes to allow acceptable discrimination between the two. For effective antibiotic action it is clear that a vital target must exist in the bacterial cell and that the antibiotic be delivered to the target in an active form. Therefore resistance to an antibiotic can arise from: (i) chemical destruction or inactivation of the antibiotic; (ii) alteration of the target site to reduce or eliminate effective antibiotic binding; (iii) blocking antibiotic entry into the cell, or rapid removal from the cell after entry; and (iv) replacing the metabolic step inhibited by the antibiotic.
Thus, it is time to fundamentally re-examine the philosophy of microbial killing strategies and develop new paradigms. One such paradigm is a holistic view of cellular metabolism. The identification of “sensitive” metabolic steps in attaining the necessary metabolic flux distributions to support growth and survival that can be attacked to weaken or destroy a microbe, need not be localized to a single biochemical reaction or cellular process. Rather, different cellular targets that need not be intimately related in the metabolic topology could be chosen based on the concerted effect the loss of each of these functions would have on metabolism.
A similar strategy with viral infections has recently proved successful. It has been shown that “cocktails” of different drugs that target different biochemical processes provide enhanced success in fighting against HIV infection. Such a paradigm shift is possible only if the necessary biological information as well as appropriate methods of rational analysis are available. Recent advances in the field of genomics and bioinformatics, in addition to mathematical modeling, offer the possibility to realize this approach.
At present, the field of microbial genetics is entering a new era where the genomes of several microorganisms are being completely sequenced. It is expected that in a decade, or so, the nucleotide sequences of the genomes of all the major human pathogens will be completely determined. The sequencing of the genomes of pathogens such as Haemophilus influenzae has allowed researchers to compare the homology of proteins encoded by the open reading frames (ORFs) with those of Escherichia coli, resulting in valuable insight into the H. influenzae metabolic features. Similar analyses, such as those performed with H. influenzae, will provide details of metabolism spanning the hierarchy of metabolic regulation from bacterial genomes to phenotypes.
These developments provide exciting new opportunities to carry out conceptual experiments in silico to analyze different aspects of microbial metabolism and its regulation. Further, the synthesis of whole-cell models is made possible. Such models can account for each and every single metabolic reaction and thus enable the analysis of their role in overall cell function. To implement such analysis, however, a mathematical modeling and simulation framework is needed which can incorporate the extensive metabolic detail but still retain computational tractability. Fortunately, rigorous and tractable mathematical methods have been developed for the required systems analysis of metabolism.
A mathematical approach that is well suited to account for genomic detail and avoid reliance on kinetic complexity has been developed based on well-known stoichiometry of metabolic reactions. This approach is based on metabolic flux balancing in a metabolic steady state. The history of flux balance models for metabolic analyses is relatively short. It has been applied to metabolic networks, and the study of adipocyte metabolism. Acetate secretion from E. coli under ATP maximization conditions and ethanol secretion by yeast have also been investigated using this approach.
The complete sequencing of a bacterial genome and ORF assignment provides the information needed to determine the relevant metabolic reactions that constitute metabolism in a particular organism. Thus a flux-balance model can be formulated and several metabolic analyses can be performed to extract metabolic characteristics for a particular organism. The flux balance approach can be easily applied to systematically simulate the effect of single, as well as multiple, gene deletions. This analysis will provide a list of sensitive enzymes that could be potential antimicrobial targets.
The need to consider a new paradigm for dealing with the emerging problem of antibiotic resistant pathogens is a problem of vital importance. The route towards the design of new antimicrobial agents must proceed along directions that are different from those of the past. The rapid growth in bioinformatics has provided a wealth of biochemical and genetic information that can be used to synthesize complete representations of cellular metabolism. These models can be analyzed with relative computational ease through flux-balance models and visual computing techniques. The ability to analyze the global metabolic network and understand the robustness and sensitivity of its regulation under various growth conditions offers promise in developing novel methods of antimicrobial chemotherapy.
In one example, Pramanik et al. described a stoichiometric model of E. coli metabolism using flux-balance modeling techniques (Stoichiometric Model of Escherichia coli Metabolism: Incorporation of Growth-Rate Dependent Biomass Composition and Mechanistic Energy Requirements, Biotechnology and Bioengineering, Vol. 56, No. 4, Nov. 20, 1997). However, the analytical methods described by Pramanik, et al. can only be used for situations in which biochemical knowledge exists for the reactions occurring within an organism. Pramanik, et al. produced a metabolic model of metabolism for E. coli based on biochemical information rather than genomic data since the metabolic genes and related reactions for E. coli had already been well studied and characterized. Thus, this method is inapplicable to determining a metabolic model for organisms for which little or no biochemical information on metabolic enzymes and genes is known. It can be envisioned that in the future the only information we may have regarding an emerging pathogen is its genomic sequence. What is needed in the art is a system and method for determining and analyzing the entire metabolic network of organisms whose metabolic reactions have not yet been determined from biochemical assays. The present invention provides such a system.